Selbst ist das Genie
by YuryJulian
Summary: Das Genie der seaQuest legt mal wieder selbst Hand an.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an seaQuest und den Charakteren gehören nicht mir! Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte bekomme ich kein Geld! _

**Season:** III

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **K

**Characters:** Ensign Wolenczak, Lt. Henderson

**Author: **YuryJulian

**Anm: **Mir gehen langsam die guten Titel aus, aber noch eine Short Story Nr... wollte ich nicht machen, also müsst ihr mit dem platten Titel leben.

**Selbst ist das Genie**

Beschwingt lief Henderson von der Offiziersmesse zu ihrem Quartier. Ihr Dienst war vorüber und im Fernsehen würde jeden Moment die neueste Folge ihrer aktuellen Lieblingsserie starten. Wenn sie nur an den Hauptdarsteller dachte, schwangen tausende von Schmetterlingen ihre Flügel in ihrem Bauch. Sie bog in den nächsten Gang, ging an einer geöffneten Kabinentür vorbei, warf einen neugierigen Blick hinein und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Was machst du da?"

Lucas, in einem Meer von Kabeln und Werkzeug, hatte fast die komplette Elektronik aus ihrer Verschalung hinter der Wand montiert und war sichtlich eifrig bei der Arbeit. „Etwas korrigieren, was die UEO nachlässig gestattet", sagte er beschäftigt.

„Wie bitte?" Henderson verstand den jungen Wissenschaftler nicht und trat an die Tür.

Der Ensign legte sein Werkzeug beiseite und stützte sich auf den Oberschenkeln ab als er zu seiner Kollegin sah. „Als ich von Max Scully erfuhr, dass er wusste, was ich alles an Informationen über „Ecotopia" gesammelt habe, wurde mir bewusst, was für ein großes Sicherheitslack die seaQuest hier hat." Etwas was er sich eigentlich schon immer hätte denken können, nur in seiner arroganten Denkweise der eigenen Unfehlbarkeit völlig unbeachtet ließ.

Die junge Offizierin runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben ein Sicherheitsproblem?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte Lucas. „Die Sache ist nur die, dass die UEO wahrscheinlich sich gedacht hat, sie tut sich und der Welt damit ein Gefallen, wenn man genau weiß, wer worauf zugreift. Ganz so anonym wie man immer meint ist man mit seinem Computer nicht und ich, der es eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, bekomme das noch direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, wo ich überall gesehen wurde und was man auf meiner Festplatte weiß." Dabei sorgte er meist dafür nicht zurück verfolgt zu werden, insbesondere wenn er sich auf Seiten herum trieb, von denen die UEO lieber nichts wissen sollte.

„Du bist sauer?", bemerkte Henderson und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen seiner Kabine.

„Darauf kannst du wetten! Ich mag es nicht, wenn mir jemand hinterher spioniert. Wenn ich das mache ist das was anderes und wenn ich illegal im Netz etwas tue, dann hab ich sowieso ein Anonymisierungsprogramm am laufen, das ich selbst geschrieben habe, aber bei den Recherchen zu „Ecotopia" hab ich das völlig ignoriert." Er suchte auf dem Boden nach einem anderen Werkzeug und verband mit diesem zwei Kabel an einem elektronischen Gerät.

„Und jetzt bastelst du hier herum, damit niemand mehr weiß, wenn einer von uns sich Informationen aus dem Netz läd?"

„Falsch, ich manipulier meinen Computer, dass er grundsätzlich keine Daten mehr über den Ausgang der Datenanfrage sendet und ich tun und lassen kann was ich will. Nochmal werde ich ganz sicher nicht so auflaufen, wie letzte Woche!"

Sie schmunzelte. „Sag mir wenn du fertig bist, dann kann ich vielleicht ein paar Informationen über den Darsteller meine Lieblingsserie sammeln."

Lucas hielt inne. „Bitte was?"

Lonnie lächelte verlegen. „Der Hauptdarsteller ist ein absoluter Schnuckel, das kann man gar nicht in Worte fassen. Angeblich soll er früher einmal als Aktmodel für Zeichenschulen gearbeitet haben. Wenn du mich fragst, dann kann der sich echt sehen lassen."

Verstehend nickte der Wissenschaftler. „Ah, alles klar. Aber um dich von deiner Wolke zu stoßen, diese Veränderungen haben nur Auswirkungen auf meinen Computer, alle anderen lasse ich unangetastet. McGath macht mir persönlich die Hölle heiß, sollte ich hier das komplette System verändern. Wenn du also nach verruchten Bildern suchst, dann frag mal Piccolo, der hat da eine gewisse Sammlung und kennt sicherlich etwas für das andere Geschlecht."

Beleidigt drehte sich Henderson herum und stapfte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen davon. Mal sehen wie lange Lucas noch ungehindert an den Systemen herum schrauben durfte, wenn sie Jonathan bei ihrem nächsten Dinner davon erzählte. Dieser eingebildete Schnösel aber auch!

Ende

written: August 2007


End file.
